


Goodbye

by NoMoreMora



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreMora/pseuds/NoMoreMora
Summary: This is a sort of POV from Six’s point of view from the end of the game. My twist on a side we never see.
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> [Spoliers for the end of little nightmares 2]
> 
> This is a from Six’s point of view from the end of the game. My idea is the storyline of the games go from tiny little nightmares to little nightmares 2 to the first game. (This idea if from a theory from YouTube)

Six woke from darkness , a darkness that she would have been screaming from if she could. She shifted her head to see the kid who brought her away from the black abyss but why did she feel somewhat hatred toward him..   
  
The boy who saved her from the hunter , a kid she should call a friend yet a fear shook her to her core and made her second guess this boy's intentions. The navy haired female glanced upward to see the  quivering and oozing flesh like matter - viewing her and analysing what to do next..   
  
What was next was everything was crumbling…   
  
Six quickly got onto her feet and led pursuit away from the location that was falling apart. She knew all too well that Mono wouldn’t see her any differently but he had already seen too much , those dolls and knick-knack were parts of her past or future..no one should've seen it..   
  
She felt still so lost with herself , not even the melody of her music box would help now. They both ran to try to escape yet it became truly dangerous. Once Six jumped over the falling bridge , she knew her friend couldn’t make it by himself so she held out her hand.   
  
He took it..   
  
The dull eyes of six glanced down to the struggling male , she found some odd bit of pleasure from this and held him there like a dangling dish towel out of a window. He was speaking but the reasons didn’t make sense - the voices in her head were whispering all sorts.   
**_  
‘He brought you here - you couldn't trust him after all , you can’t trust anyone other than yourself. Remember how he got you attacked and taken...when you're alone no one and betray you. Drop him , this needs to happen -- he needs to be punished’_ **   
  
Six had calmed breathing as the area was slowly closing up on them , she was a monster and disgrace - a traitor. She enjoyed the warmth of his hand and would truly miss it - she oddly liked their adventure together but sadly she had to end it.   
  
If she could speak she would say that one last word that normal people would say…   
_  
‘Goodbye Mono’ _   
  
She slowly let go , feeling his fingernails try to grip onto whatever it could before there was nothing left. The small male dropped into the darkness as Six turned away..   
_  
  
  
Maybe in another life - we could've been friends but I am a slave to my own demons..   
You never know I may see you again.. _   
  
I’m ~~ˢᵒʳʳʸ~~   
  



End file.
